La vie Stimulante d'Isabella Swan
by Miliampere
Summary: OS DEFI.   Bella Swan commence une nouvelle journée, peut-être que de vivre avec des êtres fantastiques pourra arranger le tir? Non?


**La vie Stimulante d'Isabella Swan.**

_Un OS sur Bella, tout simple, sans intrigue et sans suspens, avec juste un peu d'humour !_

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "stimulant"._

C'est dans ce genre de journée que Bella Swan ne voulait surtout pas aller au lycée. D'abord, parce qu'il faisait du soleil, ce qui voulait dire qu'Edward n'était pas là, et ensuite, parce qu'elle se trouvait dans ce que toute fille normalement constituée appelait généralement la « mauvaise période du mois », et malheureusement, ce stade durant plusieurs jours, Bella savait qu'Edward allait être beaucoup plus distant, histoire de ne pas risquer la vie de sa bien aimée.

Bref, Bella avait, dès le matin, la tête des « mauvais jours ».

_- Cauchemar ?_

La jeune humaine sursauta en voyant son père encore à la maison à une heure pareille.

_- Non, pied gauche._

_- Tout le monde en a un tu sais ?_

En guise de réponse, une langue se trace un passage entre ses lèvres pour se pointer vers le shérif de Forks.

_- Bien, il vaut donc mieux que je parte avant que la tempête ne se déchaîne. _

Bella ne répondit rien. A quoi bon ? Quitte à être de mauvaise humeur, autant l'être jusqu'au bout, et ne pas se donner la peine de parler.

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

_- Hey ! Arizona !_

_- Mike, comprendras-tu qu'il s'agit d'un lieu géographique et non d'un prénom ?_

Le sourire de Mike coula de son visage comme le miel coule d'une gaufre.

_- C'n'est pas parce que ton mec chéri n'est pas là que tu dois tirer la gueule !_

_- Ce n'est pas une raison non plus pour que tu te mettes à rire comme un pingouin !_

Le sourcil droit de Mike se leva avec scepticisme devant la réplique quelque peu… inhabituelle de Bella. Bon, elle devait l'avouer, ce n'était pas sa meilleure répartie, mais bon, pas de quoi en faire un fromage, d'ailleurs, il y a cours !

_- Tu sais Bella. Murmura Angela avec douceur. Quand tu as une mauvaise journée, le mieux, c'est de trouver, pour chaque tâche à accomplir, un bon stimulant !_

Après quelques secondes de méditation, Bella sourit à son tour. Stimulant ? Moui, pourquoi pas !

_**Au cours de Maths.**_

Gé-nial ! Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Après l'absence d'Edward, ses règles, Mike-le-lourd, voici… les Maths !

Stimulant. Je t'en foutrais moi du stimulant, qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête, à Angela pour lui donner un conseil pareil ?

Exercice du jour, faire un graphique avec une courbe exponentielle démontrant la rapidité de reproduction d'un loup d'Amérique. Bella Swan, au côté de Jessica, ne put retenir les images très peu… catholiques d'une meute de loup en pleine reproduction.

L'humaine partit dans un éclat de rire insoupçonné sous les yeux éberlués de son amie. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de restée silencieuse, mais dès que ses yeux repartaient vers le tableau, les mots « loups » et « reproduction » apparaissaient, suivis de très près par Jacob, Sam, Leah, Emily…

Une courbe exponentielle ? Fa-ci-le ! Bella attrapa son crayon et commença son brouillon. Compte tenu de l'ambiance générale et de la relation conflictuelle entre Leah et Jacob, la courbe resterait basse longtemps. Mais si on prend en compte les nuits entre Sam et Emily, le nombre devient exorbitant, mais voilà, la fonction « f » concernant l'imprégnation de Quil sur une enfant de deux ans rabaisse la courbe à une moyenne faible. Pour autant que Bella le sache, Kim et Jared était assez grand pour entretenir ce genre de relation. Avec un sourire sadique, Bella aligna les nombres, les calculs et les pourcentages. Elle était sur d'avoir zéro, mais au moins, elle s'amusait. Finalement, c'était marrant de fréquenter la meute de Forks !

_**A la pause déjeuner.**_

Bella posa son plateau à côté de celui d'Angela, continuant sa conversation sans réfléchir aux plats présents devant elles. Entrée ? Elle avait le choix entre salade gésier, quart de pamplemousse ou œufs mimosas. Elle opta pour gésier. Plat chaud ? Soit poisson et riz avec sauce au beurre blanc, soit pizza, soit steak frite. Le poisson avait toujours un goût de carton, et la pizza, elle en mangeait déjà assez avec son père. Allons pour steak frite.

Dessert ? Fruit, yaourt, fromage. Rien de bien palpitant, alors Bella s'arrêta sur la pomme, son fruit préféré.

_- Et bien Bella, tu fais un nouveau régime ? Rigola Mike. Gésier et Steak, il ne te nourrit pas assez en viande ton père ?_

Bella regarda son assiette, l'attrapa et courut en essayant de ne pas tomber vers le comptoir de la cantinière.

_- Je voudrais changer pour avoir la cuisson saignante s'il vous plaît ?_

Deux minutes après elle s'installa à sa place, et entama avec entrain son steak dont le liquide rouge coulait de toute part.

_- Future végétarienne et fière de le devenir ! Elle murmura en riant._

Après tout, autant s'habituer au sang animal dès maintenant nom ? Finalement, c'était un bon entraînement pour devenir vampire.

_**Au cours de Littérature.**_

Roméo et Juliette. Un remix. Le professeur habituel étant blessé à cause un léger accident, c'est une jeune stagiaire qui le remplace. Elle fit visionner aux élèves une interprétation de l'œuvre de Shakespeare plus contemporaine.

Ils sont cons les héros, à cause d'un mal entendu, ils meurent à la fin. Mike ne cessait de répéter ce genre de phrase à Bella. Une autre image lui vint en tête. L'image d'un adonis se montrant au soleil après que l'ange blond lui ait annoncé la mort de l'humaine.

Par-fait ! Bella attrapa une feuille de cours, un stylo, et réécrivit l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette. Intitulé ? Edward et Bella. C'était facile, mais le mieux c'est qu'à la fin, ils ne mourraient pas.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la belle Juliette se plantait un poignard dans le cœur, Bella écrivait « et ils vécurent heureux pour l'éternité ». Finalement, c'était bien d'avoir un vampire pour petit-ami.

_**A la fin de la journée.**_

Derrière le volant de sa Chevrolet, Bella attrapa son téléphone et appela son père. Elle lui annonçait qu'Alice avait été malade et qu'elle passait chez elle lui donner les devoirs du jour. Bonne excuse que l'extralucide verrait immédiatement. Lançant sa vieille auto vers la grande route, Bella arriva un quart d'heure après à la grande villa blanche. Entrant sans frapper, elle salua tout le monde présent dans la pièce avant d'aller se jeter dans les bras d'Edward, assit dans le canapé.

_- Edward ! J'ai passé une journée incroyable, j'ai calculé la courbe des folles nuits d'amour des Quileute, j'ai mordu la cuisse d'une vache, à moins de ce ne soit le flanc, et j'ai écrit un best-seller qui fera fureur dans un siècle et demi !_

Edward regarde Bella avec inquiétude alors qu'Emmett partait d'un rire tonitruant !

_- Finalement, commenta l'humaine, c'est stimulant d'être la seule humaine emportée dans un monde fantastique plein de monstre non ?_

_**FIN**_


End file.
